


Рефлекс

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar





	Рефлекс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [knee jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776211) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 

Не то чтобы Стив легко поддается влиянию. Просто у него есть кое-какие слабости, когда дело касается Баки.

Он оцепенело смотрит, как Баки, распахнув входную дверь, идет прямо к нему, на ходу завязывая волосы. Стив едва замечает, что его член немедленно реагирует на это.

– Что… 

– Трудный день. Заткнись, – говорит Баки, толкая Стива на диван, и расстегивает пряжку ремня. Стив молчит примерно секунд тридцать, а потом язык Баки вытворяет такое, что Стив разражается чередой невнятных ругательств.

* * *

Баки любит ходить с распущенными волосами.

Они почти всегда распущены.

Заметив однажды, Стив осознаёт, что Баки собирает волосы в пучок, только когда планирует высосать мозг Стива через член. В самом деле, кто будет винить его за ассоциации? Или за то, как он стремительно краснеет даже в присутствии других людей, увидев Баки с собранными волосами? И Стив ловит себя на том, что нетерпеливо смотрит на резинку для волос на запястье Баки, надеясь, что она там не просто так.

* * *

Так продолжается некоторое время.

– Стив, ты в порядке? – несколько дней спустя Сэм не выдерживает. Он заходит с пивом в гостиную и садится на диван.

– Баки собрал волосы в пучок, – взволнованно говорит Стив, прикрывая бедра подушкой. Сэм явно смущён. Баки слоняется по кухне – с пучком на голове и в шортах, которые обтягивают его как вторая кожа, – и Стиву буквально хочется его сожрать.

– Держись, чувак, – это все, что говорит Сэм, сделав единственный верный вывод из растерянного тона Стива. Тот кивает в ответ, мечтательно прикрыв глаза.

* * *

Баки всё просекает.

Однажды вечером он входит в их спальню с маньячной улыбкой.

– Дело в моей прическе, не так ли? – спрашивает он, забираясь на кровать и устраиваясь на коленях Стива. – Ты из-за нее беспокоился в последнее время?

– Э-э-э, – подает голос Стив, широко распахнув глаза, – Эм… черт, ты не помогаешь, – стонет он. Бак усмехается и стягивает волосы в пучок. Стив сглатывает и практически слышит, как вся его кровь устремляется на юг. Руки сжимаются в кулаки: – Блядь.

– Тссс, – затыкает его Баки с озорным блеском в глазах и кладет руку ему на пах.

– Ты само зло, – задыхается Стив. – Черт возьми, что ты ...

– Да-да, я очень коварный, – прерывает его Баки, расстегивая молнию на штанах Стива. – Хочешь делать вид, что тебя это не заводит? – Стив закрывает рот, сглатывая, и Баки самодовольно ухмыляется. – Да, именно так. Хочешь трахнуть мой рот, сладкий?

Стив смущённо хмыкает, и Баки мычит, освобождая его член.

– Это каким-то образом отключит мои условные рефлексы? – вяло удивляется Стив.

– Нет, – отвечает Баки и продолжает ему дрочить, – зато поможет мне в любой момент получить тебя заведённого и готового, как по команде. Словно тумблером щёлкнуть. 

– Как будто я и без этого не завожусь от малейшего ветерка.

– Просто от ветерка, да? А я думал, что это я такой особенный, – невозмутимо бросает Баки, прежде чем взять его своим влажным красным ртом.

Стив неопределенно мычит и затем они оба замолкают на некоторое время.


End file.
